1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to cell capacitors for use in dynamic random access memories (DRAMs).
2. Description of the Related Arts
The circuit density on integrated circuits has continually increased over the years due to innovations in process technologies. One particular device with increased density is the dynamic random access memory (DRAM), which is expected to have more than a billion memory cells (gigabits) by the year 2000. This higher density of memory cells is a result of improved high resolution photolithography and patterning by directional (anisotropic) plasma etching, which result in reduced device sizes. However, this reduction in device size is putting additional demand on the semiconductor processing technologies, and also on maintaining the electrical requirements, such as maintaining or increasing the capacitance of capacitors on DRAM devices.
These DRAM devices consist in part of an array of individual DRAM storage cells that store binary data (bits) as electrical charge on a storage capacitor. Further, the information is stored and retrieved from the storage capacitor by means of a single pass transistor in each memory cell, and by address and read/write circuits on the periphery of the DRAM chip. The pass transistor is usually a field effect transistor (FET), and the single capacitor in each cell is either formed in the semiconductor substrate as a trench capacitor, or built over the FET in the cell area as a stacked capacitor. To maintain a reasonable DRAM chip size and improved circuit performance, it is necessary to further reduce the area occupied by the individual cells on the DRAM chip. Unfortunately, as the cell size decreases, it becomes increasing more difficult to fabricate stacked or trench storage capacitors with sufficient capacitance to store the necessary charge to provide an acceptable signal-to-noise level for the read circuits (sense amplifiers) to detect. Accordingly, this is a continuing challenge to maintain sufficiently high storage capacitance despite decreasing cell area.
The principle way of increasing cell capacitance is through cell structure techniques. Such techniques include three-dimensional cell capacitors, such as trenched or stacked capacitors. This invention concerns methods of forming three-dimensional cell capacitors.